Cumber
|FirstApp = Game: Super Dragon Ball Heroes Manga: "Chapter 2 (Universe Mission)" |Appears in = |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = }} , the , is a Saiyan interred by Fu on the Prison Planet. Appearance Kanba wears a white straight-jacket with Fu's mark on its chest area, as well as a muzzle on his mouth. He has long hair similar to Goku, in his Super Saiyan 3 form, and blanked out eyes, although he possesses red eyes when his restraints are removed. He also wears a red shirt under his straight-jacket. Personality Biography Background Other Dragon Ball Stories Super Dragon Ball Heroes Prison Planet Saga In the game, Kanba is summoned by the Dragon Balls after Fu makes a wish with them. After the Galaxy Soldiers are defeated, Kanba appears before Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks who power up to their strongest forms and attack him. In one of the game opening, Kanba is shown to be too much for Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan Blue. After Kanba powers up more, his restraining jacket comes off and Goku and Vegeta have little choice but to fuse to become Super Saiyan Blue Vegito who promptly uses the Kaioken in order to fight evenly against Kanba. Power ;Manga and Anime In the manga, Kanba's power is so great that even in his "Evil Saiyan" state, the moment Goku and Vegeta sense his approach they power up straight to Super Saiyan Blue. In the anime, when he is free of his straitjacket, Goku and Vegeta require Potara fusion into Vegito Blue to battle him. ;Video Games In the game opening, Kanba appears to be incredibly powerful, as him powering up was enough to cause Goku and Vegeta to choose to transform straight to Super Saiyan Blue and Future Trunks to transform into Super Saiyan Anger in order to immediately attack him with their strongest beam attacks. When he powered up enough for his restraining jacket to come off, Goku and Vegeta had to fuse to become Super Saiyan Blue Vegito to oppose him and had to even go one step further by using the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. In the game, the combined might of Super Saiyan Blues Goku and Vegeta is enough to beat back the Evil Saiyan. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Floating shadow hands''' - As Kanba's arms are inside his straight jacket as the Evil Saiyan, he uses two large shadow hands separate from his body. **'Désastre Claw' - Kanba enlarges one of his shadow hands into a massive claw and attacks with it. *'Corruption' - Kanba is able to corrupt people who are affected by his ki. This caused Goku to become Super Saiyan: Berserk. *'Désastre Eraser' - Transformations Evil Saiyan Super Saiyan Trivia *Like other Saiyans, Kanba's name is a pun on a vegetable, in this case Cucumber. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Saiyan Maligno Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Characters Category:Males